Peter & Bloom: Chronicles
by cornholio4
Summary: Adventures of childhood friends turned future couple as one becomes a costumed young Avenger and antoher a magicial fairy protector! Peter/Bloom


**Yes this is another rewrite of my Spider-Man and Bloom story so it's a rewrite of a rewrite. But I want to thank anyone who has been following my stories of this pairing and I encourage more people try writing it themselves. This first chapter takes place about after the first Winx Club episode but before Winx leaves for Alfea and here Bloom was raised in New York.**

 **Forest Hills, Queens, New York**

Mike and Vanessa Maxwell were in their home smiling at a picture of their daughter Bloom, with her year younger best friend Peter Parker when they were in elementary school together. Mike found it relaxing as he had a weird encounter, he was getting people to saftey from a burning building where he and his fellow firemen had some help with a young man in a red and blue spider themed costumed who seemed to have web coming out of his arms. This 'spider man' as he was known had sightings in New York and was seen rescuing people plus stopping assaults and thieves. The Daily Bugle called him a reckless vigilante like the Daredevil from Hell's Kitchen or Frank Castle the ex-marine who was dishing out extreme punishment to criminals after the death of his family, but Mike did not mind a Good Samaritan helping out, probably wanting to follow the example of the world famous superhero team the Avengers.

"Hard to believe she will be going to some fancy fairy school soon enough, even with all the gods, aliens and superhumans out there you think Peter would actually believe her if she told him with that scientific mind he has?" Mike asked Vanessa as he shared a laugh with his wife. Peter was known as a big prodigy in science and they always saw him working for a big company or a big shot scientist one day.

"Yeah with them both at Peter and May's apartment, I am sure May is giving the two some alone time, I swear I doubt any strangers would believe they are not a couple yet." Vanessa told them thinking that it might only be a matter of time before something does happen between them. They might be dating behind their back and could be spending their time kissing together...

Nearby in the room of the apartment belonging to May Parker and her fifteen year old nephew Peter Parker he and his redheaded sixteen year old best friend Bloom Maxwell were working on some technological gauntlet devices Peter had built months ago. Peter was explaining things about the 'web-shooters' and the web like substance he made to be used as webbing ammunition for the devices but Bloom told him gently "as cute as watching you explain all this is Peter, I can only take so much of this science talk before I completely lose what you are talking about."

Bloom laughed at the pout Peter gave her, "well when you go to the fairy school I will have to talk about this to myself, wish I could have used my powers to take care of those oafs and send them back to Lord of the Rings." Peter told her as he then jumped up and gave a big somersault.

"I bet Spider-Man would have scared him away." Bloom said using the name they both came up with as six months ago due to an accident at a science demonstration; Peter gained special abilities which he shared with Bloom. After a death of Peter's uncle Ben (May's husband who was the brother of Peter's father and his legal guardian) that Peter could have prevented the killer from carrying out, Peter decided to use his powers for good with him and Bloom having put together a costume and the spare resources that Peter used to build his webbing and web-shooters.

"Still think if you are going to continue doing this, you need a better costume." Bloom told him concerned picking up his mask and goggles. "I know this is the best we can come up with but in case someone points a gun or something at you and you are not fast enough, we might need to think of that, I don't want anything to happen to my best friend while he is out playing hero..." Bloom told him concerned and Peter drew her into a hug.

"I will be fine, I am fast and agile plus the extra senses I have, besides we saw that I can heal somewhat." Peter told him with a smile and Bloom smiled back as she returned the hug.

"Just make sure that Flash and Mitzi don't give you too much trouble while I am away." Bloom told him and he nodded in return.

 **Yeah the suit Peter and Bloom is working on in this story is the suit Peter wore in the videos in Captain America: Civil War that Tony brought up and he will be switching to the main one from the movie (plus Spider-Man Homecoming) soon enough in the story. Maxwell is the surname for Bloom that SParkie96 came up for me so I thank him for that and for coming up with this pairing.**


End file.
